


Body

by stormysunshine



Series: You & Erik and Erik & You [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, Erik Killmonger/Reader - Freeform, Erik Stevens - Freeform, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysunshine/pseuds/stormysunshine
Summary: Erik's been waiting for this moment ever since he first laid eyes on Y/N's ass.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger & Reader, Erik Killmonger/Reader
Series: You & Erik and Erik & You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Body

**Author's Note:**

> The asterisks (*) means a change in POV

Erik was a freak. 

Self-proclaimed. 

He didn't care who knew it.

Like most red-blooded humans, he loved having his urges fulfilled. It was tough for him, staving off from his favorite kind of pleasure for Y/N's sake for the months they'd been together. What was getting him through the nights of hard-ons and imaginations of pounding the hell out of her against a wall was his growing adoration and admiration for her. If it had been any other women unwilling to sleep with him, he would've moved on. But he couldn't imagine moving on from Y/N. He didn't know what it was that drew him in so strongly, attaching him to her like a lifeline, but he wasn't willing to sever it because he needed his dick wetted. More and more every day, he felt himself clinging to her soul. 

_Can you come over?_

The request had been innocent enough. After a long afternoon of grading papers and hours-long evening phone calls with discreet military personnel, he just wanted to chill with her body next to his. Though he preferred the quiet, it was too much so sometimes. Her presence, even if she were to be quiet, too, made space in the areas of his home that felt empty. Sleep was brought on the easiest it'd ever been when she was curled against his chest, her hair smelling of berry conditioner under his nose.

It was late, almost midnight. Y/N liked knocking out by ten p.m., so he doubted she would answer. Alas, only ten minutes later, she responded. 

_Yeah_

_If I woke you up, don't worry about it. i can see you tomorrow. Get some sleep_

_It's cool babe. Can't really fall back asleep._

_Want me to come get you?_

_No its fine. I'll be there in 30_

When she finally arrived, she was still wearing a satin pajama set that Erik didn't doubt cost more than a hundred dollars. 

"You hopped right outta bed, huh?" Erik pestered, tugging at her bonnet with a laugh. 

He was certain a quip was ready on her over-prepared lips, but she did nothing more than give him a small grin. 

"You good?" he asked as he trailed after her into his bedroom. Again, no verbal answer. Erik assumed she was tireder than she let on, but when she stopped at the side of the bed she had claimed the month before, he could tell something else, he wasn't sure of what, was on her mind. 

From the back, he saw her reach up to her pajama top. She undid the buttons and let the attire fall from her shoulders. Erik's breathing slowed when she turned around, her breasts free and open for his savoring. 

He didn't say anything as she stepped to him, her gaze refusing to break from his. She took one of his hands and placed it on her left breast. She left him to caress it while her other hand went to the nape of his neck and brought his lips down to meet hers. 

Erik's hands went around her waist, his mouth immediately in tune with the rhythm of her rose-petal-soft lips. He sucked on her bottom lip as she pulled him back toward the bed. She fell onto the sheets, her intent clear in her eyes. 

Erik's movements were measured as he hooked his fingers on the hem of her pajama bottoms and pulled them down the velvet skin of her legs. She wore no panties underneath, her naked body looking like a pool of chocolate, and Erik had a sweet tooth. 

But then, as if suddenly aware of her proposition, Y/N covered her breasts, either embarrassment or nervousness or both crossing the soft features of her face.

Erik thought it was laughable that she had the nerve to be concerned. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her naked, touched her, or tasted her, but he made space for understanding. She was still a virgin and he had a good ten years of experience on her. 

He didn't want her to be scared, least of all of him holding her in a way he knew they both had fantasized about. He drew his sweatpants down his hips, his dick having been at attention the moment he laid eyes on her breasts. He touched her thighs gently, assuaging her fear with the light massage of his fingers. 

"I got you, baby girl," he told her, giving her the space to change her mind about it all, even though he prayed to Bast she wouldn't.

With another moment of hesitation, she uncovered her breasts, open again to him. Her body glistened in the light of his lamp. He moved his eyes down the length of her body until it got to her crevice. Her dark, glossy pussy seemed to wink at him.

Erik reached down and wrapped his hand around her neck. He applied no pressure, not wanting to push too soon. Instead, he let his hand drift down her body - grasping her right breast before running down the pane of her stomach. He rested it on her mound. It was shaved this time. Erik wouldn't have minded if it was hairy like it had been in the shower - she would taste just as good - but he was fine with whatever she was comfortable with. 

"You are _sexy_ , girl. Damn."

Erik was a lucky man. To this day, he didn't understand how he was the first man to successfully bag her. She was perfect. From her intellect, to her heart, to the audacity of her mind-numbing body, she was everything.

Her eyes, lidded low, watched him and he watched her. She was still nervous, he could tell, so he hovered above her, kissing her lips, then her neck. She exhaled, a light moan that had his dick throbbing. His tongue trailed down to her breasts, taking time to show each nipple the attention they deserved. He sucked hard on one, biting it lightly, and Y/N jumped, her hand going to the back of his head. 

"I want you inside me," she all but whispered. Erik lifted his lips from her nipple and went back to her mouth. He parted her her lips with his tongue. She sucked at his bottom lip this time, her urgency becoming more apparent.

He had no plans of making either of them wait much longer. They were both adults who knew what they wanted. He would be gentle with her, considering it was her first time, but he made a mental note to wear her out nonetheless.

Erik had her move up the bed, making space for him to kneel before her. His hands on her knees, he spread them open. The moist lips of her pussy spread, too, the sound of her desperate flesh making his heart race. 

With his eyes on her, he let a slow string of saliva drip between her legs. Y/N watched him, amused, as he rubbed it against her folds. Her clit throbbed beneath his thumb. He listened to her breathing slow. 

"You already so wet. Were you playin' with yourself before you got here?" He could just imagine what her face looked like as she pleasured herself. 

Y/N bit her lip.

He saw her eyes drift down to his dick, alive and ready as it pressed against his stomach. He huffed out a chuckle, his hands on her knees as he spread her legs some more. "You ready?"

Y/N nodded slowly. "Yes, I want this. I want you."

Having both verbal and physical affirmations, Erik stroked himself a few times before pressing the head of his dick against her entrance. He felt her tense.

"Relax, baby. I told you I got you."

Y/N nodded, and he saw her muscles settle into the bedding. The pre-cum from his slit aided him as he slid into her. He nearly cursed, the tightness overwhelming. Y/N's mouth dropped open and he kept himself from moving too fast too soon. She clutched at the sheets as his shaft disappeared into her completely. 

He leaned over her, the position hitting them both differently. "Oh my..." she couldn't even finish the statement, her eyes closed tightly. His hands went to the sides of her face and his thumbs stroked her cheeks. He kissed her gently.

"You okay?" he asked. 

"Yes," she answered, breathless. "Keep...keep going." 

***

Y/N was a sweating, trembling, loud mess. Maybe she'd done herself a disservice by not giving guys who she was sure had good game into her life sooner. She almost couldn't believe she'd kept herself from this kind of pleasure for so long. Erik had her in so many positions, she'd lost count. Every time she didn't think she could take more, he had her pushing past her preconceived boundaries, taking her to levels of bliss she didn't even know existed.

It felt so good, she almost told him she loved him.

"Damn, this pussy tight, fuck..." He was taking her from the back. Her cheek pressed into his bedding and his arm hooked around her waist, Y/N had no other option than to take each thrust. She felt her pussy spasming for the umpteenth time.

"Shit!" She was grabbing mouthfuls of air. How she hadn't collapsed yet was unbeknownst to her. 

He'd taken her bonnet off a round ago, and her twists spilled wildly against her body. He grabbed a handful of them and pulled her up. Her back flush against his chest, he rocked up into her. The gushy sounds of their flesh colliding made Y/N's clit throb. "You like this shit?" he grunted.

"Uhn!"

He reached around and wrapped a hand around her throat. Squeezing lightly, he demanded again, "I said you like this shit?"

"Yes!" she screamed, her voice hoarse. A few tears spilled down her cheeks, it felt so good. 

His tongue toyed with her earlobe before biting it. "What am I doin' to you right now?"

"You're...you're making me feel so good, baby." Y/N wanted to fall forward, but he kept her in place. 

"Nah, don't run. C’mere. Take this dick." His dominative commands had her pussy squelching. She whimpered and screamed and took all of what he gave her with withering pride. "Yeah, just like that. How good I make you feel?" 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she managed a breathless, " _So_ fucking good."

He kissed her neck. "You look beautiful as fuck right now."

Y/N didn't answer for a long time, her words substituted with grunts and moans she had no control over. He pulled out of her, and Y/N thanked God for the second of reprieve, but she should have known better than to think the break would last long. He turned her on her back again, pushed her thighs to her chest, and plunged back into her. 

***

"Uhn! You're fucking the shit outta me!" Y/N screamed.

Erik chuckled, knowing that she hadn't actually planned to say that but could think of nothing else that would qualify in the moment. He watched her eyes close tightly as he thrust into her, his dick disappearing and re-emerging with the wet evidence that he was, indeed, fucking the shit out of her.

He increased his speed, loving the way her body became taut with the threat of her fourth release. Her nails dug into his biceps and her eyes locked onto his.

“You gonna cum?” he asked and watched her struggle to formulate an answer. 

”Y-y-yes!”

”You wanna cum?”

”Shit! Yes! Uhn!”

“Cum all on this dick.” 

Her eyes rolled to the back of head as he pounded into her. Her head fell back and her mouth dropped open in a soundless scream as her body convulsed. He became warm with her, the hot slickness making his balls tighten even more.

He watched her relax as the tension leaked from her body with shaky breaths, he stroked slower, feeling her walls still clenching around him. 

"Stop, stop," she whispered after a moment, gently pushing his pelvis away from her. He slid out, his dick coated in her ivory honey. He, too, was gasping for air. As good as her pussy was, he was surprised he hadn't busted more than two nuts already. Perspiration clung to them both, and he watched Y/N as she tried to regain control of her bearings. Seeing her discombobulated was amusing, considering how well put together she usually was. He wanted to tease her a little longer. 

He laid his dick on her thick vulva. When she whimpered, he tapped it again, and again and again as she cried out. 

"Oh, fuck, baby, sss...sto..." 

"You want me to stop, for real?" 

"Y-ye..."

He slapped his dick on her wet folds until a stream of liquid squirted out of her. It splashed against his stomach and drenched the towel beneath them. 

Y/N's eyes widened and she covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was gonna happen."

"You good, baby girl." Erik reached out and rubbed her slit with his thumb. Y/N jerked, sensitive. "I love me a good squirter. I'ma have even more fun wit'chu since I know you can do that."   
  
Y/N huffed out a laugh and uncovered her face.

He stroked himself since she could take nothing more from him.

”Ahh...fuck!” he cursed as he came on her stomach. For a brief moment he pinched himself for not having asked her if that was okay, but the heat in her expression noted that she liked it. Erik made a mental note of all the nasty things she would be willing to do in the future. 

Her legs, trembling as if she were cold, fell to the bed. Her chest rose and descended with much needed air. Erik had plans of making her go longer, but he could tell she was spent and needed to rest. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead, cheeks, and lips.

Damn, he almost wanted to tell her he loved her.

"You good, baby?"

Her eyes still closed, Y/N nodded and hummed, "Mm-hmm."

Erik moved the towel from underneath her, glad the bed had remained dry enough, and tossed it into his hamper. He got up and went to the bathroom. He pissed, washed his hands, and then wet a wash cloth with warm water. He brought it out to the bedroom, lying next to her. A couple of her fingers fiddled with his locs as he cleaned off her stomach. Before he wiped between her legs, he let played in her folds and sucked her cum off his fingers. She watched him while he did it.

"I have to pee, too, but I don't think I can walk," Y/N tittered. Erik smirked and lifted her off the bed and took her into the bathroom. She was right; the moment he let her stand on her own feet, her legs shook and she clung to him. Erik laughed and she pushed at his chest. 

"Leave me alone," she muttered and when she was able, he left her to the utilities. 

He was back in bed and fighting off sleep when she returned. She slid under his covers and curled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Erik remembered a time where Y/N told him that elongated eye contact made her nervous, but in that moment, they stared at each other, soaking each other in as if they were the only people on Earth. He kissed her, his lips tugging gently at hers before pulling away, satisfied in more ways than one. 

They still hadn't stopped looking at each other when Y/N voiced softly, "There's something I wanna say to you, but I don't know if it's the right time." 

Erik's finger traced her cheek. "Yeah? Me, too."

That seemed to shock her, and Erik wondered if he hadn't shown her in enough ways that he cared for her more than he thought possible. 

She took a deep breath, and for the first time in a long time, Erik felt nervous. Though he knew the truth of his own heart, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle all the feelings that came with hers, too. He never had to regard a woman in that way, never wanted to, but Y/N had a way of making him rethink a lot of shit in his life. Even when her guard had been up, she'd fixated herself in his life so seamlessly, he hadn't even noticed. His heartrate spiked again when she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'll tell you soon, but for right now?" She snuggled against him, her head on his chest. "I need to sleep." 

Erik chuckled, uncertain if he was relieved or disappointed, and kissed her forehead. 

When he knew for sure she was asleep, he admitted to her something he had not felt for anyone but his parents.

Erik awakened to the scent of waffles. Y/N was no longer beside him. The sheets where she lied were cool. Erik figured she must've been up for a while. He got out of bed and crept down the stairs, the kitchen visible without having to go all the way down. Y/N was there, wearing her concise, navy blue robe she’d brought with her. Her twists were pulled onto the top of head and she was barefoot. She looked so comfortable in his space, and Erik realized he liked how she looked in his space. She worked happily around his waffle maker, the evidence of the batter being homemade by the bag of flour and cracked egg shells on the counter. Erik shook his head, smiling to himself, and went back up the stairs.

He took a quick shower, rubbing his locs dry with an old T-shirt as he headed back down the stairs. Y/N saw him when he reached the last few steps. She smiled and waved at him with a wooden spoon. 

"Good morning," she chirped, her mood one the happiest Erik had ever seen. He tossed the shirt onto one of the couches before going into the kitchen. 

He went to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then took in the scene before him. He knew Y/N knew her way around the kitchen, but it never ceased to amaze him. Along with the homemade waffles that probably tasted even better than they smelled, she made her own strawberry drizzle and freshly-made orange juice. "Damn, girl. What I gotta do to get this treatment every morning?" he asked and Y/N looked at him like he was crazy. 

"I don't know about _every_ morning, but I may surprise you every once in a while...if you deserve it." She gazed at him, something that was more than genuine appreciation in her eye. 

"What I gotta do to deserve it?" he asked, taking in her face. It was fresh, soft, free of make-up and undeniably her. He liked it - loved it even. He wanted to take her face in his hands and kiss all over her cheeks. 

"Hmm. Well, doing what you did last night _definitely_ earned you some brownie points." She draped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his lips gently. Erik reached around and grabbed a healthy handful of her backside, making her giggle. 

"So you _are_ plannin' on doin' this every morning then?" Erik kissed her neck and she laughed again. 

"I don't know if I can handle that every night," she admitted breathlessly, and Erik pulled back to see her face. As confident and centered as his girl was, he had to admit it was cute seeing her flustered. 

"I wore that pussy out, huh?" he asked and Y/N slapped his chest.

"Leave me alone," she whined with a chuckle. "I'm still "new" remember?"

"You coulda fooled me."

Y/N looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. You was takin' that shit like a champ." He squeezed her ass again and kissed her. 

When he started pressing his lips against her cheek and neck, Y/N pulled away. "Uh-uh. I need a break. I'm still a little sore." 

"Breakfast and all these compliments? Goddamn." Erik sat on a stool and looked her over. She eyed him pointedly. 

"Don't get used to it," she teased. 

Erik chuckled, knowing that deep down, Y/N liked to spoil the ones she loved. He attributed it to her wealthy upbringing. Though she was not cocky in her style, money and the good life was always within her reach without question. For many years, Erik had to scrap by with the measly earnings he had. Briefly, he wondered if he would be able to keep up with Y/N's way of living. It was a foolish thought, now, considering he did very well with the money he got as teaching assistant and through his burgeoning mercenary connections. He assumed frugality would always be attached to him in some way. 

In his thoughts, he hadn't realized Y/N walked away from him and was bent over, peering into his refrigerator. 

"You know for a guy, you actually have a lot of stuff in your fridge," she teased as Erik enjoyed the view of her perky backside. 

"I practically starved in a lot of the foster homes I was in. Told myself that when I got my own money and own place, wasn't never gon' starve again."

Y/N slowly drew up from the refrigerator, a prism of butter in her grasp. She looked at him, both curiosity and pity swimming in her eyes. Erik waved her off. 

"Girl, don't be feelin' sorry for me. I'm good now." 

"I know, I know," she abated when Erik's eyebrows drew together. He hated when people felt sorry for him. She sat on the stool adjacent to him. "It's just crazy thinking that we both had such different childhoods. I had everything served to me on a silver platter, and you had to wonder where your next meal was coming. It just...doesn't feel fair." 

"Nah, don't try to feel bad for how you grew up either. You can't help that your mom and pops had bread. I mean, you a lil' stuck up, but it could be worse." 

Y/N pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, doing very little to disguise the preceding grin. She reached across the expanse of the island and fiddled with his fingers. 

"Crazy how we still managed to find each other, huh?" Y/N mused while looking at the extremities. She glanced back up to him. "Well, that's enough of the gushy stuff, isn't it?"

"Nah, ma; keep goin'. It's cute seeing you all soft and shit." 

Y/N shook her head and leaned over to kiss him. "Again, I don't need this going to your head, so let's eat before it's too big to fit in this condo." 

"Cool. But I'm tryna eat somethin' else afterward, too," Erik hinted as she busied herself with the strawberry drizzle. 

"You always so hungry. What else are you trying to-," 

When she looked at him, she realized what he meant. Erik could tell she wanted to say something smart so badly, but the heated suggestion in her eyes told him that even if she wasn't ready for another round of sex, she would be okay with that pleasantry.   
  


They ate breakfast among comfortable quietude and intellectual conversation. Erik was amazed that the one woman before him could go from having her guts rearranged one minute to schooling him on Aristotle’s systematic treatises the other, but she did it flawlessly.  
  
Y/N stuck her fork into her last piece of waffle. She lifted it to her mouth, but didn’t eat. 

“Oh, by the way...”

Erik looked at her and she smiled. “I love you, too.” 

\- - -

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
